Jasost
General Information Jasost is the Father-language of Jasos. Jasost is also the most widely spoken West-Paal language and the most widely used language among traders. Jasost 'proper' is spoken predominantly in the capital peninsula, Jalihin, with three primary dialects: the northern Jaqquin dialect; the southern Javaat dialect; the language of the nomadic Hijypso. Constant trade with other kingdoms and peoples contributes largely to the dynamic shifts in pronunciation, grammar, and vocabulary. The saying below is a common one that describes the fluid nature of the language: qona anloha ua ma rig - I don't even understand my neighbor History Attempts to record the history of Jasost as a language have always been fraught with inconsistencies and flaws; the language has always been in flux (av'aja '- ''tidal.) Now, most scholars define three distinct periods of the language: 'Elm '(Low), Ihbra (High), and A'e (''Restored.) '' The most significant change to Jasost was the A'e movement by the last Prince of Tides, Alyazuvi (Al'asuvi.) The changes were made to the written language not only to beautify - and initially simplify - the written form but also to create a stronger national and cultural identity. The changes were: 1. Removal of geminate vowels indicating syllabic stress: ''beaahra'' - beaha''' skaii'' - sgai''' 2. Collapse of voiced/un-voiced consonant pairs into single consonants: p, b - b f, v - v s, z - s k, g - g t, d - t 3. Removal of digraphs by substituting the sounds with consonants no longer in use (as above), or by the introduction of new letters: Consonants: th, dh - d ''' ''kv, gv'' - q''' ya - ' kh, gh, hr - h '''sv - ''Ԅ dv'' - ''Ԃ Vowels: ou'' - ƍ''' '''ei - ''ɛ iu, io'' - ''ỉ 4. Formalization of stress to first syllable (a change which had been occurring gradually through High Jasost.) Compare the above saying written in both High and Restored Jasos: kvona anlohra uua ma riik - qona anloha ua ma rig Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet The alphabet in Jasost is arranged into sections: consonants are grouped by place of articulation; vowels are grouped either as shapeless (pure vowels) or shaped (dipthongs) - with the exception of a and u which are considered pure sounds and are placed in the first group of consonant sounds. Phonotactics V': ƍ dative holdover meaning 'at the intended location''' 'VC: '''ir ''rain; ƍl'' how?'' 'CV: ''ba eat, 'u'' and'' C'V: ''g'e sg.,'' m'ɛ'' cap'' CVC: got see; ''Ԅat ''sit C''₁''C₂V©(V): sga needs; ''brid ''together/with; '' '''Where' C₁ is:' '''s, j, or d; '''C₂ can only be': g, b, t, or l Where C₁ is:' '''g, b, or t; '''C₂ can only be': r, l, or ' Grammar Vocabulary Example text Music Mo Ba Aola jere jere jua jgaahao ra cin baru 'u smolu jua jgaahao ta yme 'a ua, yme 'a ua yme 'a ramab qadan mo ba aola uvdyr uvdyr jua gomgrao ra sir ece 'u tumga jua brid svaot ta yme 'a ua, yme 'a ua yme 'a gymbol qadan mo ba aola Category:Languages